The Grandma Way of Taste
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Kabuto arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Believing that TheBee's user is her brother, Mayu attempts to look for him with Natsumi's aid until they are attacked by a Worm. Counting on Kabuto to save them, Diend fights him to acquire his Clock Up system, summoning Ixa and Psyga to hold him down before Kabuto defeats them and runs off. By the time Tsukasa finds Natsumi and Mayu, the latter is shocked that she became a Worm as she runs off. She runs into Sou who reveals himself as the Phylloxera Worm and brings her to ZECT HQ as part of the Kabuto Capture plan, much to Arata's dismay before he is beaten to a bloody pulp questioning the plan. After escaping, Arata makes his way to Tsukasa and reveals the plan to him, confirming Tsukasa's notion. Kabuto falls for the trap as the Clock Down takes effect while the Worms reveal themselves among the ZECTroopers, with Sou exposing Kabuto as Mayu's real brother Souji. Tsukasa arrives and reveals the truth behind the Phylloxera Worm to Mayu while explaining that Souji and Mayu are still family regardless of the latter being a Worm. But believing he has the advantage, the Phylloxera Worm sics his Worm minions on Tsukasa. Souji frees Mayu and joins Tsukasa as they assume their Rider forms to finish off the Salis Worms before forcing the Phylloxera Worm into the open. Decade and Kabuto finish him off, but the tower projecting the Clock Down waves is destroyed in the process, forcing Souji to fade back into Clock Up space with Mayu watching. After taking Mayu home and giving Daiki a "treasure" for his trouble, Tsukasa and company begin the final phase of their journey. But as they deal with two Kiva-las fighting over which of them is fake, the real Kiva-la is with Narutaki as he decides to personally deal with Decade in the final world, the World of Hibiki. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : *TV Announcer: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: Illusion ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto ***Final Attack Ride: Kabuto **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Ixa, Psyga ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *Decade regains Kabuto's power. *In Kamen Rider Ixa's dashboard, you'll see a text reading "RETURN IT TO THE LIFE AND THE GOD", referencing Keisuke Nago's usual catchphrase, "Please, return that life to God!", which is also said upon being summoned by Diend. *When Psyga is summoned, he says "It's Showtime!" in a fluent English. This catchphrase heralds to that of Kamen Rider Wizard in a slight variation. **''Kamen Rider Drive's Go Shijima would also say this in fluent English when he first transformed into Kamen Rider Mach for the first time in his debut episode. DVD releases ''Kamen Rider Decade Volume 4 features episodes 14-17: Super Den-O Beginning, Here Comes Super Momotaros!, Warning: Kabuto Running Amok and The Grandma Way of Taste. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢おばあちゃん味の道｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢おばあちゃん味の道｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Rider Death Episode